cbc_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
CBC Kids
CBC Kids is Canadian free-to-air programming block owned and operated by Canadian Broadcasting Cooperation (CBC). History Hodge Podge Lodge From the late 1980s to 1995, the lineup was called Hodge Podge Lodge (not to be confused with the American series of the same name), with interstitials featuring animated multi-coloured geometric shapes. Some of CBC's children's programs during this time were presented under generic CBC branding instead. CBC Children's Publicist Barbara Chernin and Producer Stephen Wrigh came up with the "Hodge Podge Lodge" moniker. Angela Bruce, Head of CBC Children's Programming, consented to the name for the lineup. CBC Playground In 1995, the lineup was renamed CBC Playground; two presenters, Lisa Richardson and Drew Carnwath, were added to the block. Get Set For Like In 2000, CBC Playground was replaced with Get Set For Life, a block named after a partnership between non-profit parenting organization Invest in Kids, Canadian Living magazine and the CBC itself. This iteration had Alyson Courtand Michael Clarke as its Presenters. Kids' CBC Kids' CBC started in 2003, replacing Get Set For Life. Previous Presenters Court and Clarke continued to appear until December 2005, but the main focus was on five regional Presenters from various parts of Canada. The Presenters were Patty Sullivan (Ontario), Joyce Quansah (Quebec), Kush Uppal (British Columbia/Western Canada), Hayley Gene (Manitoba/The Prairies), and Dashi Malone (Newfoundland and Labrador/Atlantic Canada). The look and the studio sets had also been drastically changed. The child seen in the Get Set For Life logo was redesigned into a separate animated character named Dot. On December 24, 2005, a set consisting of a garden in a geometric type dome was added to the block (the block previously featured animated interstitials in which the presenters would appear). Malone and Gene were replaced by Mark O'Brien and Holly Bernier. In 2007, the garden was removed, so the set consisted of a Canadian village-type setting that had a circle floor and a treehouse that was referred to as the Carefort was added. Due to the CBC's budget restrictions, the show was restricted to being Presentered from Toronto by Sullivan, with Sid Bobb coming in as a co-Presenter. New characters arrived to feature various parts of Canadian culture, each representing a different Canadian region: * Mamma Yamma is a yam representing Ontario. She is the owner of a fruit and vegetable stand in Toronto's Kensington Market. * Drumheller is a dinosaur that represents Western Canada. He is from the archaeological site near Drumheller, Alberta. * Saumon de Champlain is a fictionalized salmon version of Samuel de Champlain, who lives at the Château Frontenac in Quebec City. * Captain Claw is a lobster representing Atlantic Canada. He is a lighthouse keeper in Peggy's Cove, Nova Scotia. * Canada is a green, abstract animated representation of the map of the eponymous country. Each of the puppets were used in a variety of scenes in their local setting, typically educational in nature. Mamma Yamma would frequently Presenter cameos by visiting celebrities such as musicians or Canadian television personalities; a compilation album of live performances, Mamma Yamma and Friends, was released in 2008. In 2013, the Kids' CBC style was changed. Drumheller, Saumon, Captain Claw, and Canada were removed. A new theme song titled "You and Me and Kids' CBC" was added. New segments were also added. CBC Kids On June 23, 2016, CBC announced that Kids' CBC would be rebranded as CBC Kids the following winter. Presenters Sullivan and Bobb were removed. Mamma Yamma was also removed. CBC Kids replaced Kids' CBC on January 2, 2017. The current Presenters for this block are Janaye Upshaw and Tony Kim.